galadriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ta'Varis
= ' Bio:' = I have not been able to write up a story bio yet. But thought I would “post up” my somewhat organized, rough draft notes so you all can get a feel for what it will be. outskirts – outlands – outer province with feudal class system and titles for now Stone quarry and Mining Town name : Feldon’s Crossing Quarry of ordinary sought-after rock. Mine of small vein of precious metal. Town does well only because of the mine and quarry. Baron (oversaw the town and surrounding lands (fiefdom??)) shared the wealth with the community. Everyone prospered. The Baron and his sons died in a terrible accident. In the mine or quarry. The Count appointed a nephew to take over as Baron of the “province” / town / area / estate. He is greedy and rules/runs the area with heavy hand and became “overlord” type. Not sharing the wealth but with select few you play his “game”. People begin to suffer. The initial protests were put down harshly. Robin Hood like group began raiding the “rich” to give to the “poor”. Name of Raiders / Bandits ???? My guy is part of this group Eventually caused enough grief to attract the Dragon Knights and/or the Count’s attention and were made aware of the oppressive nature of the new Baron. When the contingent of Dragon Knights or Viscount (Count’s Representative) came to Feldon’s Crossing, The Raiders came out of hiding but the Baron was waiting and slaughtered most of them but a small group was able to avoid death or capture and expose the Baron and his tyrannical ways. The Baron was replaced with a much more seasoned and experienced family member. In order to save the Count’s honor and family name the story told was the nephew was always just managing the Fiefdom? until the uncle could free himself from other obligations. The Count couldn’t let the Raiders escape punishment for breaking the law and rebelling against the Baron so he gave them an ultimatum: Leave or face imprisonment. The Raiders chose banishment. The Nephew still holds a grudge against the few remaining Raiders and vowed secretly to hunt them down and make them pay. * I, Jarl Ael’hoarn, work the stone. I have tended the Rock Garden all my life. My father was a Stone …. I now handle the end of the cycle, load the order and see it to its destination ….. lose of the Baron … The new “Baron” has under-estimated our resolve… the ruse to bring (others?) to see our plight has been started…we wait… this will be bloody and costly but I must see it that my “unit” makes it past the Barons Hunters … I must leave or my family and friends will suffer … “title” Kord / Heironeous discipline has given me a letter and directions to a “academy/temple/?” several provinces away…. Jarl leaves “academy/temple/?” a reforged man of stronger purpose and renewed focus. One who leaves his old name and life behind. He is now known as Ta’varis, Discipline? of Kord / Heironeuos, Marshall of Justice….. meet a Cleric of Kord / Heironeous (name ??) who accompanied the “Dragon Knights or Viscount” and gave a letter of introduction to a monastery outside of the “province” due to my strong nature to see “justice” done. - OR - Having his livelihood (miner) taken from him and being inspired during his time as a “righter of wrongs” he sought the Order of Heironeous ( Kord’s ? ) and began training for a new path(?) in life. A-team concept: (if you find me and convince me, I may help) :P wanders the outlands and outer “provinces” as bounty hunter, “Marshall” , headsman/executioner ?? Names / Ttitles I need to come up with First Baron - Nephew / Baron - Raiders – Cleric of Kord / Heironeous – “academy/temple/?” - Marshal – is a term used in several official titles in various branches of society. As marshals became trusted members of the courts of Medieval Europe, the title grew in reputation. During the last few centuries, it has been used for elevated offices, such as in military rank and civilian law enforcement. Some historical rulers have used special “marshal” titles to reward certain subjects. Though not strictly military ranks, these honorary titles have been exclusively bestowed upon successful military leaders